


where I build my home

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, fluff with filth, i really don't know here, sort of phonesex, sort of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harper,” Tim says, leaning back to rest his head on the arm of the couch, stretch his legs out until his toes reach the other end. “What are you doing to my boyfriend?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	where I build my home

**Author's Note:**

> For [likewinning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning), who had the idea. I just made them do the thing. <3

“Hey baby,” Jason says and Tim smiles a little at the casualness of it, remembers how he went pink in the face the first time Jason accidentally called him that, the way it just slipped out when he was asking him if he knew where his grey hoodie was. He also notes that Jason’s voice sounds a little rough the way it does when he’s really tired or when he’s been drinking hard liquor. He’s off on a job with Roy, so it’s really a toss-up.

“Hey you,” he says, flipping through the channels on the tv just to have something to do. “How’s the job going?”

“Ugly,” Jason says. ”Fuckin’ Harper got his dumbass kidnapped --”

 _That was the plan, fucker_ , Roy shouts in the background.

“Was the plan also to fuck the Prime Minister’s daughter and nearly get yourself hanged in the town square?” 

_That totally wasn’t my fault, Jaybird. She seduced_ me. 

Tim shakes his head, flipping past a documentary on how sugar is the most lethal killer in the United States. 

“Anyway,” Jason says. “We got what we were after and Roy somehow managed to live to see another day, thanks to me. How was your night?”

“Slow,” Tim tells him. “Couple of muggings, some asshat decided to try to rob the place I was getting my Thai at. Nothing to brag about. I’ve had more exciting trips to Ikea.”

“Heh,” Jason says. “Remember that one time with the shopping cart and the --”

“-guy with the souped up tazer?” Tim grins. “How could I forget that?”

“That was like,” Jason says and he pauses for a minute or two, long enough that Tim has to pull the phone away from his ear and make sure the call hasn’t dropped. “...our first date, wasn’t it?”

“I dunno,” Tim says. “I thought we considered that bust with the Russians and the rocket launchers our first date.”

“Nuh uh,” Jason says and his voice sounds off, distracted. “Def…” he sucks in a breath. “Definitely not that one.”

Tim stops flipping channels, turns the tv off. “Jason,” he says. “Put me on speaker.”

There’s a bit of shuffling, then Tim can hear the sound difference when Jason switches it over and says, “Kay. You’re on.”

“Harper,” Tim says, leaning back to rest his head on the arm of the couch, stretch his legs out until his toes reach the other end. “What are you doing to my boyfriend?”

Roy giggles, so yep, there was definitely drinking at some point, says, “Oh hey, Tim.” Then there’s a wet smacking sound that Tim knows he had to do on purpose, just for his benefit. “Just getting a lil’ taste.”

“Yeah?” Tim says and he imagines it, Roy kneeling in front of Jason on the floor, dragging his mouth down Jason’s throat or across his belly, and Tim drops his hand to palm his dick through his boxers. “Taste good?”

“Mmm,” Roy hums. “You know he does. Wanna put my mouth all over him.”

“You mean you want to suck his dick,” Tim says and Jason makes a choking sound, mutters _jesus_. 

Roy laughs. “Well, I’m breathing,” 

“I _know_ Jason wants you to,” Tim says, spreading his legs a little. “Don’t you, Jay?”

“Christ, Tim,” Jason hisses. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope,” Tim grins and okay, maybe he’s had a few rum and coke’s too, but he’s been thinking about this since Jason told him he and Roy used to fool around all the time, since Tim told him they didn’t have to stop. “You’re the one letting Roy grope you while you’ve got me on the phone. Where’s he at, in your lap?”

“Yeah,” Jason says breathily. “Trying to dry hump me like a fuckin’ sixteen year old who’s never got laid before.”

It probably shouldn’t make Tim as hot as it does, but he can just picture it so clearly, both of them shirtless, Jason’s fingers curled around the tattoos on Roy’s arms while Roy grinds on him, knows how hard it makes Jason when _he_ does that. 

“Roy,” Tim says, squeezing himself with his free hand. There’s already a wet spot leaking through his boxers. “Get on your knees.”

 _Bossy_ , Roy says, followed up by Jason’s, “Please, like you weren’t already on your way down there.”

Tim takes the time that they bicker back and forth (and christ, they sound more like a married couple than him and Jason do sometimes) to push his boxers down his hips and get his dick out, unable to hold back the little sigh of air that escapes his mouth when he grips himself. 

“Oh fuck,” Jason says. “You’re touching yourself, aren’t you?”

“Mm,” Tim says. “Feels good. I think I’ve been hard since you picked up the phone.”

 _Shit, that’s hot,_ Roy says, then Jason groans and Tim thinks maybe he does too. 

“Fuck, Roy,” he gasps and Tim might be imagining it, like wishful thinking or something, but he thinks he hears the muffled sound of Roy moaning around Jason’s cock. It’s not really a stretch, Jason’s told him how much Roy loves having a dick in his mouth, plus Tim knows how good he tastes, how good and thick and heavy Jason’s dick feels on his tongue. He can’t really blame Roy.

“He good?” Tim asks, stroking himself slowly, definitely not wanting to come too soon, and wishes he was there to at least see what they look like, if Jason has his hand buried in Roy’s ginger hair, what Roy’s mouth looks like stretched around him. 

Jason makes a choked off noise. “Yeah,” he says, breathing heavy. “God, you love it don’t you?” And Tim knows he’s talking to Roy, but he nods anyway. “Dirty little cockslut.”

And that was _definitely_ Roy moaning. Tim has to take his hand completely off himself for a minute and just breathe. He doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, just listens to the obscene, wet noises Roy makes around Jason’s cock, the muffled sounds of him humming and moaning around Jason, Jason’s soft little sound of encouragement. 

_Come on, Jaybird_ , he hears Roy say after a bit. _What are you waiting for_? 

“Yeah,” Tim finally speaks up, gets his hand back on his dick. “Fuck his mouth, Jay. Come on.”

“Fucking --” Jason says, then lets out a sound that Tim recognizes pretty well, the kind of sound that has him pumping his hips and tightening his hand, imagining Jason’s hand wrapped around the back of Roy’s head, pulling him onto his cock as he fucks his mouth. “God,” he groans. “His fucking mouth, Tim.” He lets out a string of moans that Tim feels all the way to his bones. “I wish you were here, baby. Wanna watch you lick my come out of his mouth.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tim gasps and god, he’s so close. Just listening to them, imagining what they must look like, listening to Jason talk filth to him -- he can’t stop touching himself, squeezing his balls, fucking into his fist. It feels too good to stop. “I want -- yeah, I want that.”

“Yeah,” Jason says and fuck, he sounds so _wrecked_. Tim knows how he feels. There’s sweat beading on his forehead and precome dripping down his fingers and he knows he’s making stupid noises, but he can’t help it. Besides, Jason loves to hear him anyway. “Wanna watch you two so bad. You’d let Roy fuck you, right, baby?”

“Oh _god_ ,” Tim moans. “ _Jason_ \--” Then he’s arching off the couch, pumping his fist a few more times, and coming all over his stomach, all over his fingers, and his dick twitches a little when he remembers how much Jason likes to suck them off after. 

“Holy _shit_. Roy, I”m --” is all Jason gets out before Tim hears him groan like it’s being ripped out of him, followed up by the use of the word fuck in just about every combination imaginable. 

_Jesus christ on a popsicle stick_ , Roy says a minute later and his voice sounds raw, wrecked. Tim licks his lips instinctively. _Hey Tim, alright if I fuck your boyfriend’s pretty mouth?_

“Do it,” is all Tim says, too orgasm drunk and boneless to give anymore directions, lying there spread out with his shorts down to his ankles, come all over his belly. When he hears Roy moan though, his dick tries it’s best to convince him otherwise. He imagines what they must look like, Jason’s hands bracketing Roy’s tiny, tattooed hips, swallowing him down like the word gag reflex means nothing to him, and by the time Roy says _oh FUCK_ and makes a sound like he’s dying, Tim’s actually half hard again. 

_My fucking god,_ he hears Roy say, followed up by both his and Jason’s laughter. 

“Yeah,” Jason agrees.

_You know I’m not actually sure I can keep up with the both of you._

Tim just laughs. “Please, the way I hear Dick tell it you were like the community bicycle for the Titans. Everybody got a ride.”

Roy snorts. “He would know.”

Tim yawns. It’s not that he’s not _extremely_ interested in hearing exactly every detail and hidden innuendo behind what Roy just said, it’s just that he’s been up for almost thirty hours now and add a toe curling orgasm on top of that and there’s not much in this world that can keep him conscious for much longer, not even x-rated tales of the Teen Titans. Next time though, for sure. 

“All right, sleeping beauty,” Jason says and there’s no background noise now so he must have taken him off speaker. “If I know you you’ve got a sleep debt big enough to knock Bruce on his ass, so get some sleep.”

“Mm,” Tim says. He should probably get up and clean himself off, but sinking into the couch and passing out is starting to feel like his only option. “Home soon?”

“Yeah,” Jason says. “Tomorrow night, probably. Why, miss me?”

Tim rolls his eyes. That seems to be something he’s never too tired to do. “Your cooking, maybe. I had olives for breakfast.”

“Jesus you’re hopeless,” Jason says, but Tim can hear the fondness in it. “There’s eggs and cheese in the fridge, make a fucking omelet.”

“Tried,” Tim says, yawning again. It’s getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open, but he doesn’t really want to stop hearing Jason’s voice. “Burnt it so bad I had to throw the pan out.”

Jason just laughs. “Fine. Stay alive for another day and I’ll cook you dinner when I get back.”

“Mmm,” Tim hums. “That shrimp thing with the tomato cream sauce.”

“Sure babe,” Jason says. “Anything you want. Now go to sleep.”

“Mmkay,” Tim says, closing his eyes, and passes out before he can even hit the end button.


End file.
